1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is within the toys and games art. Specifically, it relates to human participation on a scale equivalent to an actual participant in a bull ring by virtue of a mechanically operated and electronically controlled bull and a participant's activity with respect to making cape passes with respect to the bull.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art shows games which are hand operated. Such small scale games are not consistent with player participation in a simulated real life situation.
Many of the prior art games incorporating life-size participation do not provide authenticity to a participant. As can be appreciated, it is difficult to provide authenticity to a participant in many games, in a real life sense of the word, without substantial danger.
This game is designed to avoid the dangers inherent to a participant if he incurred a real life situation. The invention allows a participant to incur a fully-simulated bull fight without the inherent dangers of actually passing a cape by a real bull.
Many games of the prior art did not provide the excitement, facility, and capability of providing a realistic enjoyable experience to a participant. It can be appreciated that there are certain rides in amusement parks that a participant enjoys, such as bumper cars and motorboat rides, wherein the participant has full participation. Furthermore, there are games such as ball throwing games and certain contests wherein the participant tests his skill.
However, it is believed that this invention is one of the first real life simulated games of its type wherein the participant enjoys the effects of his activity in a game of skill. In this particular invention, the participant responds with respect to simulated movements of a bull upon which the participant is to score. The score is maintained in a manner whereby the participant has an actual appreciation of his skill with respect to that which it would be in a real life situation. The score is maintained and fed back to provide simulated sound effects in adjacent relationship to the participant. For example, the participant receives either an ovation in the form of a Spanish Ole or a Boo as to the quality of his pass as recorded by a computer.
It is believed that there is no other game in the prior art incorporating the facilities of a real-life bull fight and scoring capability as provided by the instant invention. As a consequence, the invention is an exciting and innovative attraction that simulates actual bull fighting conditions. The invention can be utilized in a number of various configurations including the preferred embodiment as shown.
The movement of the bull can vary from its basic pattern in a random manner which is equivalent to the movement that a bull would normally make during his charging activity.
The invention incorporates safety interlocks such that the participant is protected within a certain area from damage by the charging bull. If the participant moves away from the area, a safety interlock stops the movement of the bull. As a consequence, this invention is a substantial improvement over the prior art by providing a realistic, simulated bull fight to a participant where the ability to score and have simulated surroundings is provided with safety.